mirror of fears
by RaiseYourVoice88
Summary: Playboy Cops - a short Michael/Lincoln story


**Title:** mirror of fears

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Author:** takuyami

**Fandom:** Chinese movie "Playboy Cops"

**Pairing:** Michael/Lincoln (implied)

**Disclaimer:** the characters don't belong to me and I don't get any money for this story

**Comment:** somehow this idea popped out in my mind and I wanted to write it down even if there might be no one who knows the movie ^^" English is still only my second language so please excuse stupid mistakes *bows*

No matter how low the scream had been he couldn't help that it left his lips when he woke up from his always back coming nightmare. It was the same almost every night that he dreamt of Michael being pierced by this peace of metal at the wall, he saw the scene when he sat bleeding on the floor while looking straight at Lincoln with a helpless and also anxious expression in the light brown eyes. Lincoln saw himself, sitting down next to the other who dropped the head on his shoulder after a while. He couldn't forget about the single tear that found its way down Michael's cheek when he couldn't resist the darkness any longer and his eyes fell close.

Almost every night he dreamed of this incident but in his dream the other one always died because the ambulance came too late and his loss of blood had been too high. The pain of seeing an important person dying over and over again was always the same and sometimes he even woke up crying because it felt so real and he couldn't do anything but watch.

"What's up with you? Quit making such a noise in the middle of the night."

Even though it had been quiet in the room he didn't notice that the other one entered the room and now he saw him leaning in the doorway with a sleepy and slightly irritated expression on his face while his gaze was fixed on Lincoln. The elder gave an excusing smile and he felt relieve washing over his shaken mind.

Of course he knew the other one didn't die and somehow with much luck survived the incident but deep down in his heart was still the fear that he almost lost this cocky but nevertheless somewhat handsome guy.

"Not only children can have nightmares, you know…"

His calm reply echoed in his own ears and he new he sounded a little shaky but he didn't really care. The only thing that mattered for him was the fact of his now-colleague to be alive and frisky as always.

Michael frowned about this obvious kind-of confession and couldn't think of a reply at first but then he loosened his crossed arms while stepping into the room. He stopped right next to the bed and watched every single movement on the others face that seemed a bit paler then normally.

"I don't understand people getting irritated by stupid dreams. Why does something unreal have such a great effect on a person? In my opinion nightmares are just the sequel to too much thinking about irrelevant stuff. Sleep is for the mind to rest so stop keeping yourself and other off it."

He spoke with his typical bored and non-interested voice but Lincoln knew he really wanted to help and make him feel better even though his way to do so was a bit weird. Michael had always been heavy-handed in dealing with feelings and that often caused misunderstandings but Lincoln got used to it meanwhile and got along with his sometimes difficult character quite well.

"I know but sometimes dreams are also the mirror of one's fears and I don't known how to get rid of those."

Lincoln was always open with his thoughts and feelings towards the younger and even though he was surprised about this himself he had never regretted it. Michael was the only person he could almost tell everything without being afraid of being laughed at. The other one listened to him but he rarely said anything about what he had been told but he had his very own way to try helping without showing it directly. Michael always seemed like a cold and repellent person but that was only on the outside, on the inside he was surprisingly sensitive and mindful but thanks to many bad experiences with people he barely showed his true self.

"Fears cause nightmares, you think so? Being afraid of something or dreaming of nasty stuff are two different things in my opinion. You're a successful police officer and almost everyone seems to like you so what in the world could you be afraid of?"

The last sentence sounded as if he asked the question more to himself then to the elder. Lincoln was a bit surprised not only because the other asked for it but also because there was no amused undertone in his voice. Normally he would expect Michael to find it funny for an adult to have fears that cause nightmare but it seemed as if he was serious with it.

"Well…you know what can lie heavy on a person's mind? When you almost lost someone precious and it's even harder when you can't do anything else then watching. In our job it's not excluded to see someone die or even to maybe kill someone but either you see a stranger dying or in the worst case someone you know and like. First thing isn't nice but easier to deal with then with last thing…"

He somehow didn't manage to mention Michael's almost-death directly but he could see that the other one slowly realized the meaning of his words even though he couldn't believe it.

Lincoln threw off the blanket and then got up. Light goose bumps emerged on his skin when his bare feet touched the cool surface of the wooden floor in his bedroom. Only a few steps later and he stood right in front of his colleague whose beautiful light brown eyes looked at him in slight confusion.

"You want to tell me that it's because of me?"

The silence was ended by this low whispered question and Michael himself couldn't believe how soft his voice suddenly sounded. It wasn't like him to be so sensitive on such things but he couldn't deny the warm feeling that slowly spread in his whole body. He never got to know the feeling of being liked or worried about but since he knew Lincoln he slowly started to believe that something like honest friendships could exist.

"Do you know anyone else who almost died lately?"

Lincoln posed the question calmly and with a light smile on his lips as if to say 'you dummy, of course'. He knew it wasn't necessary but somehow Michael couldn't avoid to shake his head lightly to answer this rhetorical question.

"You can't imagine how I felt…and even though this incident is almost two month ago I can't forget about it. The pictures are burned into my memory and even if I can suppress them when I'm awake, I can't when I'm asleep…I see you dying over and over again in my dreams and I don't know how to stop it."

He struggled to tell his honest feelings but now that he revealed them to Michael he felt on one hand embarrassed but on the other hand even a little relieved. Lincoln watched the 'interesting' floor while listening to the other's calm breathing that cut through the silence surrounding them.

"Why do you cry because of a stupid dream?"

"I don't…"

"No? Then explain what this is."

He felt a light touch of soft fingertips on his cheek and when Lincoln lifted his gaze to look at those fingers he saw them glistening moistly in the light blue moonlight.

"It's not only a stupid dream, it almost happened."

"You say it yourself: almost. But I'm still alive and right here next to you so why are you crying about my not-happened death, huh? You're such a weirdo…"

"…"

Without anything else to say Lincoln acted instinctively by wrapping his arms around the other's athletic torso. He really anticipated to be pushed away but nothing happened – neither was he brought on distance again nor was his embrace returned.

After some minutes passed he felt the light weight of a warm hand on his shoulder blade and fingertips that stroke in a surprisingly gentle touch over his back.

"I am not dead or why do you think I'm still moving? Or do I smell rancid?"

How could a suddenly unexpected soft voice say such inappropriate words? It was so unbelievable that Lincoln almost had to laugh. Slowly he loosened the tight embrace and looked up into those captivating light brown orbs that watched him with slight amusement.

"Rancid isn't the right word to describe it…"

He suppressed a laughter when Michael's facial expression changed from cheery to offended. Somehow this reaction made Lincoln feel better and the heavy weight on his heart grew lighter. Of course he knew the younger was alive but somehow this information didn't fully reach his mind and heart until now. To see a pouting expression on the other's face and the huffy glistening in the clear eyes made Lincoln feel as if he woke up from another nightmare just now. A slight prickle spreading in his body told him he would never again see this cocky but weirdly adorable guy die.

"You know what? You're the most annoying person I've ever met! I try to be nice because you airhead act like a crybaby and you start making fun of me! Next time you cry your eyes out don't think I'm gonna be this nice again!"

Michael glared at him with a low huff before he turned around and left the room with a mumbled curse. After the door fell shut Lincoln couldn't resist but laugh out loud. He knew the other one only behaved this way because he was embarrassed about the whole situation before – because he accepted the embrace.

He always thought the "playboy cop" was a nice guy behind his façade but the gentle consoling touch was the first real prove of this assumption. Maybe he could elicit such gestures more often from the other in the future. It was at least worth a try.

_No matter what you say, I know you'll be here when I need you…_

-the end-


End file.
